


Pawns and a Queen

by calie15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy is jealous, but she is the only one that matters to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawns and a Queen

Sharp eyes found his as she went down the hallway, arms folded over a book which she pressed to her chest. Peter watched her, his head turning as she past him. Then she looked away, her blond curls bouncing behind her as she walked away with furious steps. Peter frowned and pushed away from the groups of boys around him, lost boys to be exact, but no one else knew that. No one except Wendy. 

Catching up with her was easy, Peter knew her way home. He’d followed her there under the curse, he’d walked with her sometimes and even now that the curse was broken he still tracked her progress. When he finally caught up with her he grasped her arm and pulled her around.

“Don’t touch me,” Wendy snapped and yanked her arm away.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What has my Wendy bird’s feathers all ruffled.”

“Don’t,” Wendy said firmly. “Don’t make jokes, don’t play games with me. I’m tired of your games.”

Again she walked away from him, and he watched her with an amused smile. This time when he caught her he wrapped an arms around her waist and hauled Wendy her back against his chest. “Are you still upset about that silly girl?” Her head turned, blond curls brushing against his face, and she looked up at him with a glare that could kill. “You are! I didn’t know you had jealousy in you!”

“Don’t be stupid,” she growled and tried to push his arm away, but he wasn’t letting go.

“All little pawns in a bigger game,” he mumbled into her neck, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “Don’t be jealous, darling.”

“You’re jealous all the time,” she pointed out petulantly.

“That’s because I’m selfish, possessive, don’t know how to share and a number of other unpleasant things. It’s just nice knowing you care, perhaps I should play that little game more often,” he teased, grinning against her neck when she stiffened.

“If you like your little pawns so much better then you can have them,” Wendy said angrily and again tried to pull away from him, but his free hand came up to grasp her hip.

“Why would I want pawns when I already have a queen?” He whispered into her ear.


End file.
